


Grand Admiral

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Thrawn's POV, Unresolved Sexual Tension, are there any fanfictions about horny Thrawn 'cause I can't remember any, not now boner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn struggles with an unwanted reaction of his body.





	Grand Admiral

Thrawn przez dłuższy czas wmawiał sobie, że nie przywiązuje wagi do rangi, tytułów i odznaczeń, którymi uhonorował go Imperator Palpatine. Liczyła się służba. Wypełnianie powierzonych mu zadań. Gdy awansował, zyskiwał nowe uprawnienia, cieszył się coraz większym zaufaniem władcy, a do jego uszu docierały sekrety, które poznać mogli jedynie wybrani.

„Komandor porucznik”. „Komodor”. „Admirał”. I wreszcie: „Wielki Admirał”. To były tylko tytuły. Thrawn sądził, że mógłby z powodzeniem się bez nich obejść. Bez nich i bez białego munduru. Ale nie bez statków, całej floty, i nie bez jeszcze jednej drobnej rzeczy: szacunku.

Czasem, gdy go tytułowano, słyszał w głosie rozmówcy zdumienie, czy wręcz pogardę. _On? Chiss z Nieznanych Regionów? Wielkim Admirałem?_ Zwłaszcza to dodatkowe „Wielki” niektórym nie chciało przejść przez gardło. Dławili się tym słowem albo zręcznie je omijali. Tylko jedna osoba wymawiała je z lubością – gubernator Pryce.

Może to była cecha szczególna _gubernator_ Arihndy Pryce – ta mania tytułowania, podkreślanie zdobytej rangi na każdym kroku. Thrawn zauważył, że gdy nazywał ją „panią gubernator”, Pryce uśmiechała się. Czuła dumę z tego, co udało jej się w życiu osiągnąć. Okazywał jej szacunek, zresztą wśród jego ludzi podobna kurtuazja była rzeczą naturalną. Trzymali się więc ściśle, niemal kurczowo, protokołu.

Jednak w sposobie, w jaki Pryce wymawiała te dwa słowa: „Wielki Admirał”, a zwłaszcza w jej tonie, było coś, co sprawiało, że Thrawn czuł ciepło na wysokości podbrzusza. Z początku to doznanie wydawało mu się miłe: owo ciepło stopniowo rozgrzewało całe jego ciało, krew w jego organizmie zaczynała krążyć szybciej, a on sam dostawał zastrzyk nowej energii. Z początku te dwa słowa w jego uszach brzmiały jak komplement: wiedział, że Pryce potrafiła przypochlebić się dowolnej osobie i właściwie nie powinien się dziwić, że w końcu znalazła skuteczny sposób również i na niego; gubernator chciała poprawić mu nastrój i samoocenę, i tymi dwoma słowami doskonale jej się to udawało. Z początku.

Później Thrawn zaczął odczuwać dyskomfort z powodu nagłego wzrostu temperatury swojego ciała i raptownego przyspieszenia tętna. Brał głębsze oddechy, by zapanować nad tą niepożądaną reakcją swojego organizmu. Tym samym, w pewnym stopniu, ujawniał słabość. Jeśli Pryce przyglądała mu się uważnie – a zapewne tak robiła – mogła zauważyć jego zdenerwowanie.

Nie bezpodstawnie się niepokoił: kilka razy przydarzyło się najgorsze – miał wzwód, gdy rozmawiał z gubernator Lothalu przez holonet. Na szczęście hologram pokazywał jego sylwetkę od pasa w górę. Mimo to, Thrawn wciąż czuł się niezręcznie: do czasu zakończenia rozmowy nie mógł zrobić praktycznie nic, by ulżyć swoim cierpieniom, a wyciągnięcie ze spodni twardego członka tuż po zamknięciu linii wydawało mu się upokarzające, a wręcz haniebne. Miałby się masturbować, odtwarzając w pamięci obraz Arihndy Pryce i przypominając sobie jej głos, to jak wypowiadała te dwa słowa, jego tytuł? Na dodatek we własnym gabinecie, gdzie ktoś z jego podwładnych mógłby go przyłapać na tym kompromitującym akcie?

Stwierdził, że jego frustracja seksualna może mieć podłoże biologiczne. Nie posiadał stałej partnerki, nie rozładowywał napięcia seksualnego i w końcu przeciążył własny organizm. Zaskoczyło go tylko to, że wystarczającym bodźcem wywołującym taką właśnie reakcję były te dwa słowa. Zupełnie jakby był droidem, jakby aktywowało go określone hasło.

Wolał myśleć, że chodziło o samą Pryce, o jej ciało albo głos, lecz nie – mógł rozmawiać z gubernator godzinami, mógł patrzyć jej prosto w oczy i ukradkiem taksować jej pupę lub biust, podniecenie pojawiało się dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał te dwa słowa, w takim a nie innym szyku, kierowane do niego.

Obawiał się – choć sam uważał to za irracjonalne przeświadczenie – że kiedy ktoś, ktokolwiek, zwróci się do niego, używając jego pełnego tytułu, nagle w jego spodniach zagości niechciany wzwód. A gdyby coś takiego przytrafiło mu się, gdy będzie rozmawiał z Tarkinem albo, co gorsza, Vaderem?

Pilnował się. Kontrolował swoje reakcje. Jego tętno, owszem, przyspieszało za każdym razem, gdy słyszał te dwa słowa, jednak przyczyną, jak mu się przynajmniej zdawało, były nerwy, nie pobudzenie seksualne. Czuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w środku, a jego mięśnie napinały się, jak gdyby jego organizm szykował się do walki. Często wystarczyło, że Thrawn lepiej przyjrzał się swojemu rozmówcy i to już działało na niego jak zimny prysznic. W dodatku nierzadko w efekcie zaczynał odczuwać irytację, kiedy ktoś – poza Pryce – tytułował go „Wielkim Admirałem”. Tylko ona wypowiadała te słowa z należytym szacunkiem, z „wielką admiracją”; po prostu robiła to właściwie, w przeciwieństwie do całej reszty.

Nie gniewał się na nią, kiedy to robiła – w gruncie rzeczy, sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Tyle tylko, że nie mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej. Nie powinien sobie nawet wyobrażać, że on i Pryce… cokolwiek. Że ona będzie powtarzać to swoje „Wielki Admirale”, gdy on będzie ją pieprzył: na swoim biurku, pod ścianą, obok posążków isalamirów albo przy gablocie z artefaktami z czasów wojen klonów. Bez wątpienia to byłoby wspaniałe uczucie: szczytować w niej i słyszeć, prócz jej jęków, te dwa słowa. Usłyszeć w nich podtekst erotyczny, wiedzieć, że Pryce docenia jego „wielkość”.

Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Ani na to, by siedząc przy biurku, masować swój sztywny członek, słuchając, jak Pryce chwali się postępami, jakie poczyniła na Lothalu, budową nowej fabryki. Każde kolejne „Wielki Admirale” sprawiało, że jego krew krążyła szybciej. I te jej pytania: czy odwiedzi jej planetę, fabrykę, czy przeprowadzi osobistą inspekcję… Tak, z chęcią przeprowadzi _bardzo dogłębną_ inspekcję. Już wkrótce.


End file.
